Nintendo's Impossible Game Challenge
Nintendo's Impossible Game Challenge '''(also known as '''Nintendo: Impossible Game Challenge) is a British/Canadian children's video game challenge comedy TV series that was developed by Nintendo. It was presented and narrated by Scottish actor and voice actor Michael E. Rodgers. Fans of a similar British video game series called Gamesmaster ''critisized this show and called it "a blatant rip-off" and "an impossible version of ''Gamesmaster". This series aired on The Children's Channel (TCC) and Challenge TV from 1996-1999. It later reaired on Fox Kids UK and Ireland (later Jetix UK and Ireland) from 2001-2004. Background In this TV series, kids are usually dared to do an extremely impossible video game challenge on a Nintendo counsle in order to get lots of money. If a kid really needed help and/or they're stuck, the presenter (Michael E. Rodgers) will give the player an easy hint and/or a cheat code, making the challenge easier. If the player refused to do the challenge and/or feels uncomfortable about it, the presenter will usually make sarcastic replies to the player. Animated Characters Although, the presenter is not alone. He has a few animated, brightly-coloured, Mini Doraemon-esqe robot cat friends to be with. Those characters are dubbed "the troublesome tanookis" by the presenters, much to the Doraemon-esqe creatures' annoyance. They speak in a Teletubbies-esqe English language and love to bounce around. Here is the information of the characters. Bubbles Voiced by: Jillian Michaels Colour: Light Blue Gender: Male Bubbles is the leader of the Troublesome Tanookis. He is more intelligent and smarter than the others, and usually gets made fun of the most. He loves bubbles, hence his name. Lemon and Lime Voices: Richard Nicholls (Lemon), Susan Roman (Lime) Colours: Yellow and Lime Green Genders: Male Lemon and Lime are two mischievous, crude robot cats that act similar to Beavis and Butt-Head. They make rude comments to the players (and sometimes the presenter) and act sarcastic. After they say something crude, rude, and sarcastic, they reply with a Beavis and Butt-Head-esqe giggle. Cherries Voiced by: Jennifer Hale Colour: Red Gender: Female Cherries is a kind and sweet female robot cat. The presenter confuses her of being a male, but is actually a female. There is a running gag where every time the presenter opens up a red door, he can see Cherries taking a bath. In surprise, Cherries screams and either throws things or splashes water at him. Orange Voiced by: Samuel Vincent Colour: Orange Gender: Male Orange is a kind and sweet robot cat. He loves positive things (EX: froliking in the fields, smiling, etc.). He is very sensitive to name calling and innuendos. Every time that the presenter or the other robot cats laugh at him, he cries and runs away. Purple Voiced by: Matt Winkinston Colour: Purple Gender: Male Purple is a very nervous and very scared robot cat. He always shakes and shivers, and screams in fear. Although, he has a big crush on Cherries and usually either gives her something nice or follows her. Controversies Just like Gamesmaster, Games World, and some other video game shows, this series has gained lots of controversy over it's four-year run. The worst ofenders are the challenges and the presenter's behaviour. There has been many complaints of the sarcastic replies of the presenter and the dialogue he uses, and players, robot cats, and/or the audience usually get angry when Michael either does a sarcastic remark, makes an innuendo/double entende, or swears on camera, which the latter rarely happens. Many parents have prevented or banned their children from watching this programme due to this, and this usually was the reason for decreased ratings before the series finale. See Also Nintendo's Impossible Game Challenge/Tropes Nintendo's Impossible Game Challenge/Trivia Nintendo's Impossible Game Challenge/Quotes Nintendo's Impossible Game Challenge/Content Guide Category:Video game shows Category:Game Shows Category:Children's series Category:Obscenity controversies Category:Nintendo Category:VHS Category:1996 debuts Category:1999 endings Category:Fox Kids Category:Jetix